Koromaru
Summary Koromaru is a playable character in Persona 3/FES. Koromaru is an albino Shiba Inu. When he joined SEES, he was given a special Evoker for dogs, a metallic collar around his neck. He has a red armband on his left arm, a miniature white t-shirt and very small angel-esque wings on his back. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Koromaru Origin: Persona 3 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dog, Persona User, The Strength Arcana Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee Combatant, Summoning, Empowerment (via willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul). Non-Corporeal (Persona only. Shadows and Personas are non-physical manifestations of the mind and soul), Flight (Persona only), Immortality (Type 8, Persona only), Persona Magic, Fire Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Resistance Negation (with Breaks and Almighty Spells, which can bypass Elemental Resistances, limited Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Reflecting Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Limited Purification, Limited Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation and Fear Manipulation. High Resistance to Fire, Curse and Darkness Manipulation. Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death Manipulation, Mind and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Comparable to the rest of his team. Can damage Erebus) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Comparable to End-Game SEES) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Withstood blows from Erebus) Stamina: High. Can fight effectively in the stamina-draining atmosphere of the Dark Hour. Range: Melee range, Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: His collar Evoker and ultimate knife, Vajra. Intelligence: Quite high for a dog, as he is shown to be able to fight alongside the rest of the party, oftentimes displayed as being skilled. He even displays some humanistic traits through his intelligence, and is able to communicate with the others despite the language gap because of this. Weaknesses: Koromaru and Cerberus are vulnerable to Light and Holy Manipulation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Brave Blade:' Deals severe Physical (Slash) damage to a single foe. *'Agidyne: '''Deals heavy Fire damage to a single foe. *'Maragidyne: Deals heavy Fire damage to all foes. *'Mudo/Mudoon: '''Deals Darkness-based instant death to one foe. *'Mamudo/Mamudoon: 'Deals Darkness-based instant death to all foes. *'Life Drain: Drains one enemy's vitality. *'Megidolaon: '''Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes. *'Ghastly Wail:' Instantly kills all foes afflicted with Fear. *'Masukukaja: Increases all allies' speed and agility. *'''Mind Charge: Increases the damage of the next magical attack by 250%. *'Evil Touch: '''Instills Fear into a single foe. *'Evil Smile: Instills Fear in all foes. *'''Stagnant Air: Reduces all enemies' resistance to status ailments by half. *'Charmdi:' Dispels mind control from one ally. *'Fire Break: '''Negates one enemy's resistance to Fire attacks. *'Fire Boost: Enhances the effectiveness of Fire attacks by 25%. *'Fire Amp: '''Strengthens Fire attacks by 50%. *'Mudo Boost: Increases potency of Darkness-based instant death attacks by 50%. *'High Counter:' 50% chance to reflect a Physical attack. *'Sharp Student:' Reduces the susceptibility towards critical hits. Key: Mid Game | Late Game Gallery PQ_-_Koromaru.png|Koromaru in PQ Koromaru_P4U_Artwork.png|Koromaru in P4AU PQ2_Koromaru.png|Koromaru in PQ2 Persona_3_Manga_Koromaru.jpg|Koromaru in the manga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Persona Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Magic Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Fear Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Empowerment Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Heroes Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Purification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 4